pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne-Marie Alonzo
|birth_place = Alexandria, Egypt |death_date = June |death_place = |other_names = |known_for = |occupation = |nationality = |awards = Order of Canada }} Anne-Marie Alonzo, CM (December 13, 1951 - June 11, 2005) was a French Canadian poet, playwright, novelist, and literary critic. Life Alonzo was born in Alexandria, Egypt. She immigrated to Quebec when she was 12. In 1966 she was the victim of a car accident, which left her quadriplegic and using a wheelchair. She earned a B.A in 1976, an M.A. in 1978, and a Ph.D. in French studies in 1989 from the Université de Montréal.Anne-Marie Alonzo, French-Canadian Writers], Athabasca University. Web, Mar. 26, 2017. Her work appeared in literary magazines such as La Nouvelle Barre du Jour, Possibles, and Spirale. She published 20 books in her lifetime. She co-founded Trois magazine and Trois publishing house with Alain Laframboise, and in 1989 launched the Festival littéraire de Trois. Writing Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature: "Alonzo's themes are wide-ranging, including mythical visions of an Egypt she barely knows that evoke all the colour and sensuality of the Middle East and much of its cruelty (Bleus de mine, 1985); biblical events (Le livre des ruptures, 1988); images of female love, for her mother, her lover, her friends (Droite et de profil, 1984; Écoute, Sultane, 1987). Her work is also characterized by its theoretical emphasis, its intertextuality, its efforts to erase the limits of the written word and to penetrate other forms of art."Anne-Marie Alonzo, Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Oxford University Press, 2001. Answers.com, Web, Apr. 18, 2014.'' Recognition Her collection, Bleus de Mine (Lead Blues), was nominated for the 1985 Governor General's Award for French language poetry. Blues des Mines won the Emile Nelligan Prize in 1985. Alonzo was the first non-native Quebecois to win the award. Her novel, Galia qu’elle Nommait Amour'', won the Grand Prix d’excellence artistique de Laval in 1992. In 1996, she was made a Member of the Order of Canada. She received a bronze medal from the Société Arts-Sciences-Lettres de Paris in 1997. Publications Poetry *''Geste''. Paris: Des Femmes, 1979. *''Veilles''. Paris: Des Femmes, 1982. *''Une lettre rouge orange et ocre: texte dramatique''. Montréal : Editions de la Pleine lune, 1984. *''Seul le desir''. Outremont, QC: NBJ, 1987. *''Enfances et jeunesses : textes de Anne-Marie Alonzo''. Montréal : Entreprises Radio-Canada, 1988. *''Droite et de profil''. Montreal: Lèvres urbaines, 1984. *''Blues de mine''. Ville St-Laurent, QC: Editions deu Noroit, 1985. *''Seule le désir''. Montreal: NBJ, 1987. *''Le Livre de ruptures''. Montreal: Editions de l’Hexagone, 1988. *''Margie Gillis, La danse des marches''. Montreal: Editions du Noroit, 1993. *''Tout au loin la lumière''. Montreal: Editions du Noroit, 1994. English *''Lead Blues'' (translated by William Donaghue). Montreal: Guernica, 1990. Plays *''Une Letter Rouge, Orange et Ocre''. Montreal: Editions de la pleine lune, 1984. dramatic text. Fiction *''Blance de Thé''. Montreal: Les Zeditions élastique, 1983. *''Ecoute Sultane''. Montreal: Editions de l’Hexagone. 1987. *''Galia qu'elle Nommait Amour''. Montreal: Editions Trois, 1992. Non-fiction *''Nous en reparlerons sans doute''. Laval: Editions Trois, 1986. *''La Vitesse du regard''. Montreal, 1990. *''Galia marchait pour toutes''. Montreal: Trois, 1998. *''Et la nuit''. Montreal: Trois, 2001 English *''French Conversation''. Laval: Editions Trois, 1986. Letters *''L'Immobile''. Montreal: L'Hexagone, 1990. letters *''Lettres à Cassandre''. Montreal: Trois, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Athabasca University.Bibliography of Works by Ann-Marie Alonzo, French-Canadian Writers, Athabasca University. Web, Apr. 18, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *Poets of other languages References * Literary archives - Anne-Marie Alonzo profile Notes External links ;Books *Anne-Marie Alonzo at Amazon.com ;About *Alonzo-Anne Marie (1951- ) at Library & Archives Canada * * *Anne-Marie Alonzo at Canadian Writers Category:1951 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Members of the Order of Canada Category:Université de Montréal alumni Category:Canadian writers in French Category:Canadian women writers Category:Writers from Quebec Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:World poetry Category:French-language poets Category:20th-century women writers